


分析，发厨，galolio CP发言，有剧透

by ausilent



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausilent/pseuds/ausilent
Summary: 有一点天元突破的剧透有一点promare 和Kray的CP发言有一点Kray和biar的CP发言只有一咪咪无顺序，想到什么说什么galolio（可逆） CP发言，带一点人物剧情分析，过度解释有，绝美爱情论，galolio官配论，普罗米亚bl片说，galoaina和galokray党或者其他雷的人请忽略这篇，大部分是galolio所以liogalo姑且也还是别看了吧……这篇主要是给已经看过的人发的（。）没看过的人可能看不懂我在说什么（所以还是别看了吧？？？？？）推广CP标签gllo！！！好打字！不会和别家重复！国内译名没出来，但是英文名已经确定了，汉字翻译成什么gllo都可以接着用！之前发得太多了，主要想看看有多少字……因为只是碎片，只是复制粘贴所以可能很混乱，可能也有人看过了……同样的简体繁体混合，因为我和别人讨论的时候有时会用繁体……先声明公式说了，公式只有132分钟！剩下的交给同人！还有平行宇宙说，和官方的演员paro！所以galoaina和galoKray党完全可以自己萌自己的！大家友好相处！官配这么闪亮我原来以为根本用不着分析的！！！（发现有对家的时候我好震惊）另外我就是分析得够彻底了才觉得是真的啊QAQ不能说我看完只感受到基，这片白看了吧……腐女也不是看见俩男人就发疯啊我对正片的解读就这样。我还奇怪怎么会有人看了还不嗑呢（。）正片内是没盖章没错，但是gllo如果不能是cp那其他cp就更不可能了，正片后能有发展的也只有这俩了





	分析，发厨，galolio CP发言，有剧透

●结局的碰拳  
只是因为关系还不到那所以不敢亲只敢碰拳。  
亲失去意识的被救助者和亲清醒的暗恋对象付出的勇气是不一样的。而且那段lio根本全程无意识不知道发生了啥亲过来很突然。galo在lio醒的时候已经怂了  
结局没拥吻是因为他处男不敢过分只敢碰拳……  
如果是握手就感觉不是那回事了  
握手是交易而且比较文雅，碰拳是直男表示承诺的方式，galo一个笨宝宝能做出的反应我觉得碰拳是最合理的，拉勾勾太蠢了，更大人更帅一点的就是碰拳。  
他俩以后再接吻的话其实lio主动的可能性大一点，因为galo未来很明显都会怂……  
但是lio在那个时点又什么都不知道……  
所以我觉得碰拳完全没什么问题  
galo正片后认真追百分之百没问题的  
●一直不喜欢热血笨蛋这型，然后现在越看越觉得galo是好宝宝……他根本不是传统意义的热血笨蛋啊（。）他做过啥蠢事吗。  
挥舞缠很蠢，缠是消防员象征，提升士气，而且在前日谭里有实用价值？  
碰上BOSS就去单打独斗很蠢？但是也让aina先去救人，碰到恐怖分子就去见义勇为也……不算蠢吧……  
解释说明自己的防具很蠢？gueira和meis因为这个就轻视他反而被他打败了……  
还会为了冷静思考去冰湖……  
发表对burnish的歧视言论很蠢？而且他家是burnish烧的，Kray的影响下社会对burnish完全不了解，还是仇视的态度。而且马上就道歉了，接着就用自己了解的去追问。  
直接去找Kray问明白很蠢？Kray在他眼里一直是信任的人，他是被背叛的，这也不是他的错啊说明Kray平常演得好…  
出监狱一秒钟就察觉火焰是lio的，然后居然没把lio当敌人，阻止lio反而是为了救lio，他知道lio是好宝宝，烧城不是他的本意，lio在哭，lio冷静下来一定后悔，不能让lio成为杀人犯  
博士那一堆话听睡着了居然还能知道博士都说了些啥  
共同驾驶的时候还知道宽慰lio，然后对上暴走的Kray也还是不怕死。虽然战术朴素只在硬扛，他在打的时候也没焦躁过……反而是lio超冲动……然后他要去救lio拿小枪枪打Kray，宣言灭掉Kray的野心之火，宣言要救lio，宣言要救lio地球和Kray  
然后就立刻跑去救了。  
在盔甲全部燃烧掉的时候也不怕，从不后退，毫不迟疑地向自己尊敬崇拜十几年的人挥拳  
攻击是为了拯救。  
救命天才用真爱之吻救了人，然后再第一次意识到面前人是心上人（。）  
……这，比起热血笨蛋更像是纯洁无邪的勇者，谁不喜欢这样的热血笨蛋（何况脸那么好看  
他是冰封住的火。我好爱他眼里的那点红色。  
说他长得跟kamina像……但是他的蓝色是必然的。  
他是冰啊，能让地球的火焰熄灭的冰。冰中是静静燃烧的永不熄灭的灵魂。  
galo是冰中的火，内核仍然是冰。使用冰，燃烧的灵魂，冷静的心。  
lio是火中的冰，内核仍然是火。使用火，冰一样的意志，躁动的心。  
谢谢小山和中岛（。）  
●中岛有说设定剧本的时候这俩就是成对的（spoon53访谈），小山有说做人设的时候这俩是成对的（忘记场刊还是哪里的访谈）  
所以剧情和人设都是成对的，是天生一对（ '▿ ' ）  
lio de galon是蓝色和粉紫色。代表galo是蓝色，代表lio是粉紫色……粉紫色不是aina是lio哦……  
●最后galo和lio灭完地球的火以后，galo说：よく燃えたな（烧完了）诶？不是灭火灭完了，是烧完了？galo在最后从消防的变成了燃烧的……和lio一起烧了……  
galo，从，执着灭火，什么样的火都灭掉→救了lio第一次点火→和lio一起完全燃烧  
●galo被关起来的时候lio也被关起来  
galo在战斗的时候lio也在战斗  
galo入队遇到新伙伴的时候lio也有了伙伴  
相遇以后他们俩的轨迹就重合了  
（这是命运www）  
lio最后是想跟galo道别的吧，毕竟事情已经解决了，他还要去处理他那边的事，两个人身份和立场也完全不同  
但是galo最后的承诺改变了lio的想法，把lio留下了  
官方表情包里面lio的那个反应是：谢谢  
在lio不知道前路如何的时候galo敢为他承诺未来，他也是感激的吧……galo不是在撩，直接就承诺未来了啊！务实的小伙子  
（就是求婚成功了嘛）  
●为什么不吃galoKray……就算用cp脑解释，普罗米亚让galo和Kray有了联系，这份联系对Kray来说是痛苦的，于是他拼命地想把联系断掉。而galo不会为他和Kray的关系动摇。galo对Kray，尊敬，仰望，想要报恩。这份感情并不是私情，没有超出大义的范畴。所以就算被背叛，他也能迅速处理自己的感情，galo圣人一样的救命和消防的两个理念没有被Kray动摇……他说要拯救Kray，也是因为他的博爱圣人属性……他对Kray说我会救lio地球和你，想强调的是，他全都会救的。仍然属于大义而不是私情……Kray断掉的联系被lio重新续起来了，lio接受galo，支持galo，改变galo，和galo建立联系。（所以galolio对打时出现了nexus这个BGM……）  
galo是个很难感受到恐惧的人。他不怕火灾，不怕死，救命对他来说是本能一样不需要思考就能完成思考的行动。所以他在山洞里面对濒死的希玛，他的表现也是，让他来救，我是专业的。希玛死掉以后他的感情是，震惊，悲伤，怀疑。其中没有恐惧。  
他是专业的消防员，死亡率最高的职场环境让他理解死亡。他并不会为被救助者的死亡感到恐惧。  
所以他面对濒死的lio时慌张的反应，先是对kray喊你妨碍到救命活动了，闭嘴看着吧。然后是喊，喂lio，清醒点。可恶，不要消失。  
这是恐惧吧？  
我们的圣人galo第一次裂开面具展示大义以外的私情：想要这个人活下去，为lio的消失感到恐惧。为了不让他死要做一切尝试。甚至是之前被证明失败的措施也要再试一次。（lio救希玛用同样的手段但是失败了……）  
lio对galo来说是特别的被救助对象。第一次让galo直面死亡的恐怖，第一次让galo产生超过专业消防员职责范围的私欲。  
因为lio，galo对Kray的态度彻底转变，有lio的保护，他不怕面对比lio的能力更强的敌人。Kray在galo眼里不再是高高在上的司政官，不再是令他尊敬的救命恩人，而是妨碍他救助的敌人（要打倒Kray），以及需要救助的人（要消灭Kray的野望之火）。他和Kray的关系就算变得平等了，也还是没有超出消防员和被救助者的关系…………而变得平等也是lio的存在促成的。  
放在戏剧构成的角度，男主角为了女主角，在女主角的帮助下，完成了弑父，取代父亲代表的旧神，成为了新神。弑父的传说是新神话的一部分。男主角和女主角完成了拯救世界的任务，成为了新神。  
Kray的角色是代表了旧秩序的父亲和旧神……  
然后Gallant Ones的歌词也能佐证一下，对抗Kray的场景是2 VS 1。这首曲子是后期追加的所以是为了这个场景特别写的。  
The gallant ones will form a new union in fire and blood.  
You can't freeze us!  
The gallant ones will fight until every spark of hope is gone.  
Please believe us!  
英勇之人在血与火中结成联盟。  
●galo屁股着火那段，樱花妹解释，那是lio的火，就仿佛lio在催促他快来……论过度解释我还是比不过樱花妹（。）  
●.英语翻译  
galo说的：しっかりしろう!消えるな翻译成了stay with me！ dont disappear on me！  
stm是个常见的词，救护工作的工作人员经常会说，翻译过来就是不要死，清醒点给我反应…  
不过往深了理解也完全可行，中岛本身台词就喜欢玩这些花样  
分析日语原文  
前日谭的galo：burnish火灾就交给我，无论是什么样的火我都会扑灭！  
正片，Kray说消えろう，直译给我消失，意译是去死  
galo回嘴：消すのはこっちの本業だ。消火是我的工作。  
之后的galo救命，对lio说：消えるな（不要消失/不要熄灭）  
虽然都是用了消す，但是三句里的消，意思都不一样  
承诺会消灭一切火的galo，消火是工作的galo，对lio的生命之火，说，不要熄灭  
这是他唯一不想灭的火，之后lio醒了以后他更是说，我点着火了……(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
所以st w m解释成双关意译也完全说得通！  
（4d特典卡的背面大字写stay with me，下面是galo和lio结局对视的图，草）  
●.参考睡美人，和其他公主电影，我合理推测人工呼吸就是功能性的亲亲  
王子亲亲睡美人是为了亲亲吗，不是，是为了让她醒来  
公主亲亲青蛙是为了亲亲吗，不是，是为了解除魔法  
galo亲亲lio是为了亲亲吗，不是，是为了救命  
但是是亲亲吗  
是啊……………………  
中岛访谈港，是先定下的人工呼吸，然后为了让这段合理加上的前面lio救希玛，因为galo消防员嘛不让他救命耍次帅怎么行（我完全完全完全能理解）  
●.galo说，他是消防士，救命和消防是使命  
救命→救lio  
消防→lio是火  
全剧就在消防和救命啊（。  
所以galo和lio是主角，galo全剧就在绕着lio转…  
●推上太太根据ID卡测算，年龄顺序  
galo＞lio＞aina，galo跟lio年龄差一岁半左右  
aina为什么年龄小还早入队呢  
因为galo太笨了考试两年才考过……  
Kray：要我给你开后门，好啊！我每天都盼着你入队啊！所以你快点给我考上！！笨蛋！快！去！念书！！  
●ed里唱：你不在的话我会化成灰  
lio不在的话galo会被Kray烧成灰  
galo不在的话lio会化成灰  
这句是他俩对唱（。）  
●.lio是冰的意志火的具现，那galo就是火的意志冰的具现。  
只能说是天生一对（。）  
而且能把人塑造成这样，我看了那么多作品还是第一次见……中岛多厉害啊QAQ  
他俩本来就是天生一对，编剧和人设做的时候就有做双主角成对的概念  
看起来他俩一个冰一个火  
实际上两个人可以说都是冰，都是火  
互补和矛盾都非常完美  
●冰的意志是spoon53期编剧说的  
看repo中岛访谈，リオくんの氷のような意志を燃える火消魂を持ったガロが溶かす  
galo如何以燃燒的滅火魂融化lio冰一般的意志，是故事中很重要的部分  
所以  
superfly的主题曲ed  
君は氷のように 冷たいけど，炎のような愛じゃ 解けちゃうけど……  
（虽然你就像冰一样冷，用火焰一样的爱也能融化你）  
我一直不理解为什么说lio是冰，好的谢谢中岛  
「氷に閉じこめて」は、“かなわない恋”をテーマに制作された曲。情熱的な者とクールな者という、まさにガロとリオの関係性を表した曲となっており、対をなすふたりのかなわぬ恋という切ない内容となっている。とてつもないエネルギーで展開される、作品と対をなす優しい楽曲に、エンドロールで聴き入ってしまうこと間違いなしの名曲だ。  
就是叶わない不太对…说不能实现肯定是为了防剧透！  
而且曲子完成之前也看不到电影只能看到部分台本吧，我觉得志帆姐姐可能误认他们be了  
●.“lio是男的就突然有兴趣了，是女的就不行”这种言论是不是厌女？普罗米亚是靠卖腐火的吗？  
消费男人是女权进步才对吧？？？？？女人不再是被消费的客体是好事吧？？？腐女的现象也和性解放有关系吧？？？退一万步说知道是男的就兴奋和厌女有什么关系啊？？出现了给所有人看的bl不是进步吗？本来blgl就和异性恋一样应该随便出现在大屏幕上不用特别标明这里面不是bg，所有人也不应该默认主角性向就是异性恋啊？这应该算开了个好头吧？没人做，没人敢做的东西，有人冒风险做了，那为什么不能用这点给它高评价？这样的作品多了大家就不会大惊小怪了吧？在电影院看到bg片跟看blgl或者其他片的概率一样高就不会有人再说卖腐了吧？  
我还觉得lio酱破掉性别刻板印象，不用女声优非常好，角色没有说性别歧视的话，galo看到美少女lio说他像孩子不是像女人，男主角取代女主角被消费，以及站lio攻或者互攻就更是在投射（。  
lio性别男意义很大的啊……是女的就更俗套啊，这片就是因为lio性别男才神作啊  
以及后面场景就是在普通地描写俩人关系，同等看待，性别也不是阻碍，aina也不是因为性别成为的女主，他俩纯友情，这样不是更好吗……  
我觉得让人打破，男人就是要和女人发展感情，这种心理预设，就已经很成功了哎，我特别喜欢直男进去被吓到的场景……多来几次就淡定了  
所有人都应该平等看待男男接吻女女接吻男女接吻（此处泛指暧昧情节），所有公司都应该若无其事地往自己作品里加这种场景，最好未来所有人都可以默认作品里所有人都是双性恋  
这片是给他们脱敏用的www  
以及这片大主题是反歧视，跨越完了种族，阶级，再跨越个性别为什么不行www  
湾湾那边居然也有人说，都是因为政治正确才红（。）我也是服  
主创有说，删减的时候先从静止画面开始删，而动作戏也被砍了很多，比如aina的空战，lio的空战都被删了，原来valcan和ignis的对抗是现在部分的五倍  
而那个，世纪之吻，静止画面，有湾湾妹实测，26秒。嘴对嘴，有11秒。太重要了，一秒都不能删……  
卖腐这个词也够歧视了，腐女仿佛是另一个群体不是普通观众？观众组成有部分是腐女等于卖腐，同理可推观众组成部分是年轻人就是卖青？有部分是老年人就是卖老？有部分是男人就是卖男？  
如果卖腐就可以有商业成绩，请问现在为什么影片里的同性镜头不光很少还天天被删？腐女看到作品里有两个男人就会给作品打一万分吗？  
一个作品中的感情线动人，对作品来说是好事，是优势是夸奖，因为两个主角是男人所以就被贬低成“卖”，难道不是歧视吗？  
本作音乐满分，画面满分，主角的角色塑造满分，新技术试验很棒，几何学的运用也很棒，剧情老梗但是很好看啊，刨掉两个主角的感情线，被很多人喜欢也完全是有理由的。  
●galo没有暗面而kamina是有的  
galo的路线是人→神  
kamina的路线是神→人  
kamina和lio的路线是一致的（这也是他们人气高的原因之一）  
kamina怕死但是会死  
galo不怕但是不会死  
galo是表面上的弟属性，遇到事情才会反过来  
而kamina的兄属性有被迫的意味……  
他俩的气质在我看来是完全不一样的  
怎么可能看作一个人……  
说他俩有相似之处可以，说他俩是一个人/转世说，我会觉得你既没好好看普罗米亚也没好好看天元突破  
●galo在救命的时候，没有捏鼻子，而是压了头  
而人工呼吸的话大概，一两秒，根本不可能有那么长！  
压胸的时候很慢！被吐槽到底想不想救人（。）  
实际上他压胸是想把手里的火送进lio胸口而不是做cpr  
所以虽然是人命救助的措施，实际上不是cpr……  
galo救助完的台词呢！  
ガ「はっ！？ ばっばか野郎  
お前のせいで俺は生まれて初めて火をつけちまったじゃぁねぇか どぉしてくれんだよ！このっリオ 馬鹿野郎！」（出拳打lio）  
リ「だったらいっそ地球を燃やし尽くそう！」（lio单手接下galo的拳头）  
ガ「はっ？」  
galo：哈？八……八嘎呀路，都是因为你，我这不是有生以来第一次点着火了吗！你要怎么赔我！这，lio，八嘎呀路！  
lio因为全程失去意识根本不知道galo对他做了些什么，只想快点把自己的发现告诉他，所以听他说点着火了也没心思理他，就说，你点着火了那我们把地球烧了吧  
（问一下galo，请问你点着了什么火？你拿着一盒火柴点火比划，你跟我说你这辈子第一次点火是搞笑吗？）  
这分明就是，口不择言，照れ隠しwww  
galo喊，リオ バカ野郎！的时候也好可爱……  
而如果仔细看过全剧，就知道，在galo热血笨蛋的外表下，他其实是个非常冷静的人，看起来冲动只是因为他做决断非常迅速，他的每个决断不光是正确的还是最优解，这一点在galo前日谈中体现得非常明显……  
这是他全剧中第一次，也是唯一一次的失控  
lio醒来的时候，镜头是galo的视点，和第一次lio面罩被打破的慢镜头一样。  
lio面罩破掉慢镜头：天啊，太美了  
lio醒来的镜头：天啊，太美了  
懂了，galo视点中的lio，就是这么美啊啊啊啊啊  
●.还是来分析galo只是因为初吻丧失才害羞，和对象是lio无关，这个说法，galo就算没跟真人人工呼吸过，他的初吻对象也已经定下了，是假人安妮  
galo的感情线也就只有lio和aina这两条了吧……很多人站galo/aina我还挺迷的…然后对比了一下kamina和Simon这个正直的无血缘关系的兄弟情……可以看出来galolio就很不一样……lio站的好像是nia位（。  
公主女主角，疑似反派阵营最后共斗，和外星生命有关系……知道nia的结局以后再看普罗米亚还挺担心最后lio也会被promare带走……还好没有  
为什么galo对aina完全不害羞，对aina那个类似索吻的表情都完全没反应，却对lio害羞得要死  
galo一消防员实习也实习过几百次吧？？没理由救命活动以后害羞吧？？首先灰色斜线应该是确实表示他脸红的……他如果救下的是希玛妹子，如果也点了火，他也会有一样的反应吗？我不觉得诶…因为点火害羞也说不过去吧？galo全片一直保持理智，唯一失控就是这里，幸亏lio超强能轻松接下……我第一次看真的意外得要死了怎么会害羞？？后来仔细想想，galo和lio的关系在经过一系列的事件以后，打了n次，理解了对方的立场，记住对方的誇り，然后再共斗，一起担起拯救世界的使命……在铺垫了这么久以后，galo这个反应其实是关系进展的标志，两人不只是朋友的表现……把lio性转换成妹子的话所有人就都懂了……galo之所以害羞……就是因为他出于本能反应……知道了那不只是普通的救命活动……而是把那个认知成了吻……  
galo之前也只目睹过一次lio那么救人，那次还失败了，  
galo自己操作的时候是想救命没错，在事后他回忆了一下把那个认知成了吻……（恋心觉醒的标志）  
他俩初见面那个慢动作特写就是少女漫画式女主角出场男主角心动的经典镜头（。  
（还是说lio换个性别就完全没争议了…………为什么lio是男的就不行……）  
如果就是表现galo粗神经，那他应该跟之前对待aina一样，当做无事发生什么都没有……打人是他已经害羞到混乱大脑当机不知所措的具体表现。如果和吻的对象没关系，只是失去初吻所以害羞，那就是把嘴对嘴就误认为初吻了。  
那他之前训练会害羞吗？对假人会害羞吗？  
top消防队没实施过真人演习吗？就算训练时间不足我相信全套课程也都学过一遍完整做过一遍……  
还有他之前的台词证明了他知道这是必须要做的事，既然知道那是没办法必须要做的事，他还会把救命跟初吻弄混吗？  
一直到lio问他之前，他都是非常冷静没有考虑过其他问题的，那为什么lio一问，他回忆完才开始害羞了？  
而且如果是重视初吻只是因为失去初吻才害羞，和别人靠那么近的时候也至少应该有意识到啊！我认为galoaina和galolio的两个场景是有对照的…  
他只想救火救火，一直粗神经迟钝意识不到别的感情（举例aina场景），那在这个微妙的时间点他突然意识到了别的什么东西，人生第一次，失控，这说明了什么…之前就算冲动也还知道自己在干什么，他的决策也都是正确的，而打人什么的完全是失控，虽然没像觉醒lio程度深，但是对比他之前的行为也应该知道是失控……  
而且台词，点火，感觉也是双关的（。）物理点火和……  
爱火（什么啦）  
爱火是第一次点燃！这样就说得通了！  
（顺便我考虑了一下自己救朋友做人工呼吸也不会害羞？）  
●和天元突破（。）的联系  
察觉到lio在哭的galo不就跟察觉到nia在痛苦的Simon一样吗…普罗米亚实在是太天元了…  
有关一下lio和nia  
出现在主创是今石洋之和中岛一基的作品里  
nia？  
有一头蓬松的浅色头发  
nia？  
美少女  
nia？  
出场有一段男主角视角的长镜头  
nia？  
服装和仪态像是贵族  
nia？  
在疑似反派阵营里有着重要地位  
nia？  
赢过了红色头发穿着暴露性格开朗的女角色  
nia？  
在之后与男主角共同战斗反抗自己的同族  
nia？  
与男主角同乘一台机甲  
nia？  
被男主角kiss过  
nia？  
和外星人有很深的联系  
nia？  
被同族迫害  
nia？  
后被男主角用巨大钻头解救  
真的不是nia吗？  
（都是在说lio……）  
中岛真的没在写bl吗还是他只是没察觉自己在写bl（？）  
骷髅城里面也有男男吻戏，问题是情境，氛围，结果（包括时长）都完全不一样啊，嘴对嘴  
和，通过嘴对嘴传递火焰分享命运还是很大区别的，  
觉得那个也不算吻戏……至少有其中一个人意识到是吻才算吻戏  
除了是一个作者写出来的以外感觉没有共通点没法放一块比……  
普罗米亚不是个典型boy meets boy的故事吗（。）  
●让我很不能理解的就是……她们说，这就是个普通燃向一般向才不是什么lgbt平权大片  
虽然就是娱乐片，但是，但是从正片理解出的感情线就是这样啊  
bl元素到底为什么会被认为和一般燃向不兼容啊？  
这次不就证明了也是可以被接受的吗？  
平等但是要隔离？  
平等但是只应该给少数人看？  
平等但是一般向就不应该有？  
就是因为从来都是被隔离开的，才让一般人产生了“只应该给少数人看”的错觉。  
如果从小就看惯了各种性别的主角配角跟bgcp一样经历暧昧恋爱结婚就不会有违和感了啊…  
就算是暧昧情节，为什么男主角的暧昧对象是男孩子就只能是友情兄弟情？因为是燃向所以这些表现和细节都被理解为不应该存在不应该深究的？  
●.除了kiss还有……  
合体爆心形烟啊，给机甲起的名字好像攻受隐语啊（不是）还一人一次互相谦让，和aina没做的事和lio做了啊，救完lio再救地球啊，lio也救地球也救你也救是把lio放地球前面啊，两首主题歌都是情歌啊（。）两个人是set到哪都是这俩一对……官方同人图也基本这样……galo全片喊了21次lio啊一直lioliolio  
我本来觉得官配没什么争议的……？（直接从正片解读的话）  
恋爱要素为0的意思也是俩人没告白没交往原作中没恋爱啊，两个人，在正片结束以后才会正式开始，正片结束时galo只是察觉自己心动外加两人约定了未来  
如果非说正片没有暧昧，那那些容易引起误会的细节就只能理解为吸睛的商业手段了，不然还有什么解释？  
不光无用而且多余  
不能推进正剧情节，与人物塑造无关，不是暗示也没有隐喻，甚至有招致一些粉丝厌恶的风险  
至于这么做吗…有很多地方稍微修改就可以变得一点都不暧昧不会引起联想的…  
staff既然这么做了，会不希望观众注意这些细节吗…  
这个片细节不是天天被夸的吗！为什么要无视掉！  
●.galo/aina  
我觉得冰湖那段很多人没发现galo是凑近冰面看lio火的倒影才凑近艾娜的（。）都误解他们是要亲………………喂你们仔细看看啊啊啊！那幕galo不是為了看火的倒影才靠那麼近嗎！  
aina酱是姐姐的！galo那时候眼中一点也没有aina啊！到现在为止看到至少有三个人说，galoaina都差点亲了啊，正片以后也会有发展然后普通地结婚吧，我就？？？？怎么看出来的！  
这才是真正的CP滤镜吧（。  
这个场景有好几点  
galo视线不管有意无意反正都在追着看lio酱  
和aina姿势暧昧凑那么近，aina欧派放galo头上galo还露出>_<的表情，一点都不害羞，和lio正直救命都害羞得手足无措  
气氛正好的时候lio来搅局，证明lio才是命运  
到底有没有好好看啊Orz  
冰湖也不是galo和aina的圣地啊！  
冰湖是galo第二次见lio的契机，他跟过去才能理解lio的处境，冰湖也是galolio第一次互殴完建立合作的地方，进去湖下拯救地球的时候博士也只是挑了他俩啊！然后他俩才能共斗啊！比起aina，冰湖的更多回忆是给galolio的……  
为什么非要有冰湖那一段呢！注意力一般都集中在galo上，但是还有个目的是为了aina夸夸她姐姐啊！这个场景很神哎，看起来是bg，其实在各自发展各自的感情线……！  
galo看到了lio的痕迹追上去，aina在说她姐姐  
最后galo还biaji一下直接把bg线断了呢……  
牛逼啊（混乱）怎么能说那段没必要呢！  
aina对galo有点单箭头，快亲上的时候她脸红了但是galo没有，galo看见lio(的火)就直接把aina扔了。  
然后，aina知道galo被捕以后虽然第一时间就跑去找姐姐求情去了，但是她听到姐姐说galo袭击kray以后就那么，信了？？好像之后就没再管galo的事(。)明显aina对galo的感情＜对她姐姐的……  
heris给galo送饭时候说的是最后的晚餐了吧，aina没能救galo，但是lio毁城的时候把牢狱破坏掉，galo才能得救  
哪个才是真女主，你想想  
●.galo说，那个，lio就能突然理解，啊你要那个啊，这样可以了吗  
不是，你俩，才认识几天，就能读心了？不是，lio酱，你干嘛那么宠他？魔法少女的魔法是这么用的吗！这不就是给小孩变玩具吗！  
看中岛访谈，有了武器也并不会变强，只是让galo更有气势，气势很重要，笑死  
重新提提天元突破  
普罗米亚真是天元突破精神续作  
说起来Simon也说过，niaも!宇宙も!  
然后galo：lioも!地球も!  
还有个想吐槽的地方。lucia，博士，kray，应该也是博士，heris，博士，还有一个德乌斯博士，看起来冷静又聪明的角色还有remi和meis，脑子好的有六个人，但是最后还是靠笨蛋凭气势和恋爱摆平（。）  
天元突破，普罗米亚，无论上天还是下地，需要的都是气势和恋爱（。）  
●两个人都是直线型肉食小动物，直觉都很强，lio视角比较少也没法完全推定他是不是对galo心动，但是galo是lio第一个认同，交付信任的普通人类……lio酱吐槽galo喊八嘎的时候语气都有微妙的不同，我认为从galo在阻止他毁城，问他是不是忘记自己的骄傲的时候，他就已经有所动摇了……galo对lio是特别的。  
全体燃烧者见证世纪之吻……  
在场的全部都是燃烧者，galo介入了燃烧者之间，galo打败了Kray，galo拯救了lio  
galo是作为一个普通人做到这些事的……  
（傻小子拯救了变种人公主，呜呜呜）  
meis和gueira在lio出现之前就已经有了自己的组织和关系，在lio出现以后，BOSS和两个干部的关系是等腰三角形……  
lio始终和他们不是对等的，他们发射lio的时候也看得出lio很意外完全没想到，两个干部做什么决定还是会瞒他，meis和gueira的关系不是lio能介入的（。）  
lio一直是可靠的，绝对的力量，众人的信心支柱，他只能维持自己绝对强势的形象，不可能显露脆弱……  
而galo出现以后，lio可以依靠galo，做他的辅助，吐槽他笨蛋，应对galo的撒娇，希望战后的lio在galo身边开开心心的过，做点符合lio宝宝年纪的事情  
galo是热血笨蛋永远光明，真的太好了，快把lio的冰捂化掉，快宠宠他，别让他一个人走了  
我的理解中lio霸总性格一部分是来自于天生 另一部分是被逼出来的，他不得不战斗，不得不逃亡，不得不冷静，不得不用自己全部的力量守护别人，宝宝过得太苦了呜呜呜宝宝才十六七岁  
galo一定会让他幸福的…galo不行就没人能做得到了  
●还是访谈  
galo雖然是消火笨蛋 但他並不是真正的笨蛋  
lio是外表很COOL 但內心很燃的人  
在牢房被燒破 看天空的火龍的時候 galo自然講了句「lio，是lio吗，那个火，是在哭吗?」  
這個其實不是中島裡面的腳本 而是演出上加上了這段效果  
中島自己是解釋 之前galo也看過lio的火炎  
但這次的火炎看起來就是跟之前看過的不一樣  
而且明明lio也講過不濫殺無辜 但卻在這個狀況下爆走成這樣  
馬上就察覺出lio可能出了什麼事  
所以才會反射的講出「在哭嗎?」那句話  
别人只会看到lio的力量，而galo会察觉到不一样，他看得到lio的眼泪(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
别人会说lio是madburnish的BOSS，而galo见到他第一眼就会说，不还只是个孩子吗。  
galo只比lio大一点点，meis和gueira明明是比lio大十岁的大人，但是他们就完全臣服于lio的力量，这也是对比。  
galo和lio能完美地理解对方，一眼看穿对方的表象……认识几天就互相理解，默契满分，两个人看起来相反，实际上是相似的……  
●原作里面galo在合体的时候喊，  
燃える火消しとクールな炎  
水と油、一つになって  
（燃烧的消火和冷酷的火焰，水和油，合为一体）  
燃烧的和消火是相对概念  
燃烧的和冷酷的是相对概念  
消火和火焰是相对概念  
冷酷的和火焰是相对概念  
水和油是相对概念  
但是看起来属性这么矛盾的两人如此相似，两个人都兼具了冰火两个属性，水和油，合为一体  
这不是天生一对什么是天生一对（呐喊）  
喊完这些以后他们合体就爆了爱心。紫色背景，绿色爱心。绿色是最高温的火焰，代表完全燃烧了。  
这不是官配什么是官配（混乱）  
●.我说，救命活动是嘴对嘴没什么  
救完以后的反应才可怕  
救完以后害羞也没什么  
lio突然变得跟galo一样，脱掉上衣，跟galo一个姿势，跟galo一个表情，然后合体，然后爆爱心，你们是干嘛！lio完全被galo带偏了呢……  
小山（人设）访谈说，lio的黑色衣服是对lio的束缚的意思。  
反推衣服越少，他就越来越回归他的本性。是galo拯救了他，让他的束缚越来越少啊！最后他微笑自己脱了上衣扔掉，和galo露出帅气又得意的表情，完全不是最开始冷着脸苦大仇深的boss了啊……也有一说，lio的衣服代表他和galo的距离（。）也很有道理，只差裤子没脱了是吧（。）  
galo觉醒了恋心就一切好说！lio在未来可能不接受galo的追求吗！没交往之前他们的相处模式在众人看起来就已经是老夫老妻了啊！galo一定能让lio开心的，他俩那么像，lio给liodegalon（第一个合体机甲名字）变的外观让galo满意，他俩其实审美也很像吧！两个小宝宝都喜欢看起来很中二很酷的东西！liodegalon的后背有个骷髅头！lio的摩托车也超帅的好吗！  
●galo出场，被扔上楼顶，lio在楼顶最上面等着他  
galo第一次，初战，水管那边，冲向lio  
galo第二次，阻止lio龙，冲向lio  
galo第三次，钻头进地底，冲向lio  
嗯……galo的行动动机也都是绕lio转的……  
galo看起来冲动，实际上完全就是在阻止lio和Kray搞破坏……  
galo的台词，救lio然后消岩浆的火  
然后对Kray说，我会救的，lio也救地球也救  
lio排在地球前面（过度解读）  
●.Kray  
有关Kray，滤镜太大理解得也太离谱了吧……比如说Kray要带走galo逃生，消防队其实很安全  
這是幻覺  
沒有理由帶加洛走啦  
關起來是因為礙事。  
古雷也没一定要他死，就是不想再管他吧，而且火山爆發他就一定會死。古雷對自己的認知是英雄，不會也没必要再用自己的手殺掉他，這也能説是沒真的想要至他於死地吧。  
不過我理解的就是，反正不用親自動手他也會死  
里歐是沖著方舟去的，加洛和里歐隔得很遠，要坐機甲噴射才趕得上  
結論是古雷沒想過帶走他。  
妹控heris放心让aina进队，也不能说明消防队其实致死率很低…艾娜是操縱役又不是直接沖火場，加洛雷米巴里斯職業的致死率肯定比露琪亞艾娜的職業高啊…  
带走的话还说什么最后晚餐……  
最多当一下galo名义上的监护人吧同居照料不太可能  
吃CP的时候可以超译一下，正经分析的时候就算了吧……是很明显的幻觉……（编剧证明了！上面说的！没打算带走galo）  
不能理解为什么说他和普通人最像，还是性格上？有弱点等于普通人吗……Kray明明是圣人！用理智决策然后贯彻到底！用毅力压制promare然后隐瞒身份到底！  
单纯夸他辣的话没人会反对啦  
他的萌点  
自虐倾向✓义肢✓自我矛盾✓反差萌✓  
好人？恶役？没那么坏？反转再反转✓  
路线是神→人→神→人✓恐同深柜✓  
颜艺，堺雅人✓金发红瞳白皮巨乳✓  
监护人身份带来的母性（幻觉）✓  
●  
lio酱  
耳環，辣  
皮带，辣  
半手套，辣  
緊身衣，辣  
褲子上兩道拉鍊，辣  
明明是小漂亮但是好凶，辣  
明明好凶但是又是良妻系，辣  
明明是良妻但是又是小宝宝，天啊  
n站刷预告片弹幕，galo出场讲解他挥舞的缠，风雷吐槽笨蛋的时候lio什么都没说，然后弹幕，lio：見ておこう，监督说那时候lio真的有在认真观察，好乖哦lio！  
●现在对lio酱的争议居然是说他可爱好还是说他帅好说他这么男前这么雄这么有攻气质好，还有很多人希望他长到20岁的时候身高会超过galo长到一米九之类的  
不是，这也太无聊了吧…  
男前和帅并没有比可爱和美高级……  
lio酱是猛男就不能可可爱爱了吗！  
lio酱帅就不能美少女了吗！  
lio酱攻气质就不能受了吗！  
lio性别男就不能女装了吗！  
lio酱不能穿女仆装骑机车拿刀射箭吗！  
再说站lio酱是攻也无所谓干嘛要美少女长成肌肉猛男啊就这样美少女攻不好吗！  
lio酱武力值满格就算他要强上也完全可以得逞啊而且他这张脸已经把galo迷得要死了对方才不会反抗的  
从逻辑上考虑16岁美少女攻也完全可行，为什么非要把lio酱画成一米九猛男！一米九猛男也很好啦但是别嘲讽别人的性癖就更好了……  
两人交往后上下就随便啦两个美国人计较什么  
galo lio比lio galo比例一比一这种怎么算，官方都提示可逆了（。）  
galo幼女奶狗攻又怎么不行了！  
霸道总裁和小笨蛋难道比笨蛋和小女友高级吗！  
笨蛋和小女友还比较新鲜是不是！  
草女颜猛男的设定又生生给你们搞成刻板公式，因为lio酱帅就让他攻的人跟lio酱美就让他受的人有什么两样！以为自己高级么！  
要只是说因为自己性癖所以才这么吃也就罢了  
因为lio帅是猛男精神强大就认为女装受向lio都该杀的人太奇怪了叭  
●lio总结。  
是幼妻，是小女友，是仙女，是魔法美少女，是妈妈，是小宝宝，是alpha，是男中男，是美少年，是大boss，是英雄，是猛汉，是团宠，是公主，是女仆，是最强变异人，是兔兔，是猫猫，是龙龙，是虫虫（リオむし）（？）  
●.普罗米亚xKray  
有没有人要试吃一口！大家吃一口吧！  
（雷的人跳过这条）  
好吃還很合理！  
普羅米亞完全有理由恨他，古雷欺負燃燒者的時候普羅米亞也會痛苦  
他壓制普羅米亞的時候也是  
作為有知性的生命體，古雷的普羅米亞會記住那些痛苦，最後好好向他討回來的  
其實讓古雷變成燃燒者說不定也是普羅米亞對他殺博士的報復  
之後他那麼強可以理解為普羅米亞的一邊恨他一邊忍不住愛他  
普羅米亞被壓抑久了一定非常想對他做點什麼  
里歐的普羅米亞是健康快樂的好寶寶，古雷的普羅米亞應該也像他，強大，瘋狂，壓抑  
他和普羅米亞的鬥爭（？）就是恐同深櫃被瘋狂追求的樣子，很有趣  
他坐牢的時候普羅米亞靠著強大執念來找他把他帶著了……  
普羅米亞擬態成加洛，還會喊旦那旦那  
古雷會被氣瘋  
然後普羅米亞會嫉妒加洛，變成各種各樣的樣子欺負古雷，找到了古雷特別喜歡的樣子固定下來  
然後古雷就會漸漸不反抗了（外加他絕望了放棄回地球）  
安心在普羅米亞的世界生活  
普羅米亞這麼萬能，想玩什麼play都可以的（。  
普羅米亞還可以讓他恢復一點力量，讓他有自己可以反抗的錯覺，然後一邊用絕對的力量壓制他的反抗讓他絕望，一邊溫柔地引誘他付出愛  
把他欺負得傷痕纍纍再用自己的力量讓他的身體無限再生  
之前古雷自負與自己的力量，但是在普羅米亞的星球他就什麼也不是了  
古雷犯了這麼多罪，就該罰他在業火里燃烧  
人外＋萬能擬態＋互虐＋剪不斷理還亂的命運，好好吃  
但是好冷門……甚至不如普羅米亞x里歐……嗚嗚嗚  
比起加洛，普羅米亞才是古雷的地獄才對，其實古雷會更討厭普羅米亞吧……讓古雷人生錯亂的根源也是普羅米亞  
古雷大概會成為普羅米亞星球唯一的人類吧……  
古雷在地球也是坐牢，不是死刑也是終身監禁，還是被普羅米亞帶走比較好  
●仍然是Kray的CP  
Kray和秘书  
（雷的跳过）  
Kray的bgCP我也觉得可以！秘书要是男角色或者再强一点我就可以站秘书x司政官了……秘书虽然没什么表现不过展现的是绝对忠诚信任，甚至沉默和无表情也都挺合适的，最后那点无意识的惊慌表现也是，反而说明她不是没有感情而是在压制那些感情……她身上有着微妙的共犯者气质……  
不过她作为工具太趁手了，Kray可能根本意识不到她本身也是有感情的，甚至看不到她的存在…她再强一点就好了……  
galo如果是要把Kray从地狱救出来的那个人，秘书就是默默跟随永不背叛的那个人，promare本身是地狱（。）  
●.lio酱根本就没什么初期设定，写剧本的时候没考虑他是怎么被养大的是什么出身，就俩小时电影也用不着设定角色五岁是什么样……  
lio根本就是t社这帮人一人一块碎片凑起来的，小山因为喜欢他就加了很多私设，但是这些私设也不共通，因为对电影来说无关紧要……他们也根本没想过电影现在会受这么大关注要一直上访谈会被问到这些问题……  
电影里有的就那些，剩下的自己脑补就无所谓……  
（这条被证实了！中岛说普罗米亚是平行宇宙！开放二创大家随便脑补！）  
●galo成为英雄以后被所有人夸，lio作为burnish代表之前也在新闻里面露脸了，还是一样被歧视。  
所以为了拯救社会，他们会搞政治联姻，在全世界面前结婚（。）很合理对不对……  
burnish的大家在见证过世纪之吻以后肯定都不会反对的……  
●还是很久之前分析的Kray  
kray是先变burnish再杀博士的……心路历程应该是：burnish和我没关系吧不用管→完了变成了杀人犯→我要怎么挽救→进了研究promare的研究室，切身体会控制promare爆发有多难，恨promare和burnish→得知了promare真相和地球末日倒计时→决定成为救世主，为此付出一切  
kray的人生一直出意外，英雄变杀人犯变救世主最后成为阶下囚才得到拯救，够惨了还要自虐  
（控制不让自己烧，左手常备冷冻，合理推测最常对自己用）  
养的儿子长大还叛逆，带了恐怖分子男朋友一起欺负他……  
秘书对他burnish状态很熟悉了应该有经常看见他冻自己  
每次自虐完都对burnish更恨一分吧……  
galo越天使他就会越自责……  
若Kray是纯恶，他就反而不会受这些困扰，不会下那么大的决心成为救世主  
galo不太可能是被他带大的，比起父亲他更像是偶像和上司……  
每天生活在一起怎么可能还那么生疏……  
kray事业心那么强不可能花时间精力照顾孩子  
何况这个孩子是罪证……  
恨到想杀应该不至于  
爱恨交加也不至于  
就是不怎么熟，看着很尴尬不想看见想让galo滚远点那种吧……galo大概还是放孤儿院长大的……  
很难吃galokray亲子或其他关系的原因大概就是…  
感觉并不太可能发生……  
不过普罗米亚来源是希腊神话的话，kray的角色就只能是英雄弑的那个父……（正片里只在精神上弑父）  
kray在围观他们亲亲以后变成CP粉的设定好可爱啊，一下子就变成慈祥老父亲了（。 kray一直反对也很有趣 lio：ガロと結婚した。お義父さん。 kray：！！！！！！！ （差点打起来） kary和风雷作为双方家属在婚礼上露面，想看哈哈哈哈哈。  
（已经看到有同人画了！）  
galo lio应该是突发状况下没什么准备就求婚，结婚可以选要不要改姓，他俩又会默契地在纸上写跟对方姓 （半官方梗）  
●唱到，愛する君の心，的时候，镜头刚好切到galo  
听了访谈，若林说会确保歌词和画面一致，为此会费劲做剪辑。也就是说不是巧合，就是故意的！！补充说明一下，选曲就是若林和今石两个人做的，主要就是若林做的……去国外参加活动也一般是若林今石小山这三个人去  
我注意到这个细节以后在电影院被尊到死亡  
谁家bromance长这样，天元突破是正经的bromance，普罗米亚两个主角不是啊，大家看这是天生一对（复读）  
galo最后跟aina结婚的话aina也会觉得自己在当同妻吧这样不好……还是请galolio快点结婚  
消防员爱上了火，还有比这更美的爱情故事吗（。）  
●galo和lio是soul mate，是可靠的伙伴，是意气相投的朋友，是最甜的笨蛋couple，未来也会继续分享人生的。两个人之间的感情，无论是什么都可以总结为爱w  
还是最光明，最坦荡，最不可能有隐瞒背叛的那种……  
对这一对来说最虐的就是死别，但是galo成功避开了死亡flag，lio也被救活了，公式认证galo不会轻易死掉，普罗米亚回家以后火场危险度直线下降。所以完全没问题的……不会有虐的  
唉这是我见过的最甜的一对闪婚小情侣……  
我以为吃这种纯甜的couple会腻，结果这一对实在是太好了，甜度满分都这么好吃……  
●除了galo和aina其他人都不怎么认识lio  
所以消防队的大家对lio的印象大概是：（没见过真人前）很厉害的前madbur首领，之前是敌人，感觉会很凶难管教→（初见）很乖很可爱的年轻后辈→（过一段时间）什么嘛！根本是和galo一样的笨蛋！（比galo还是好一点点，或者说只有和galo在一起的时候会变成笨蛋）  
●总之是绝美爱情，总之是真的，官配真甜我疯了


End file.
